


Little Wight Turtle

by hope170



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope170/pseuds/hope170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite turtles find a sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help Little Mutant Turtle

The moon rose above the city, illuminating the bare rooftops. The sounds of sirens rose to the four shadows that flitted across the buildings. They stopped in front of a dark, plain skyscraper. Headlights illuminted the figures from below, showing four mutant turtles.

"Remember, guys." says Leo. "In and out, don't get caught." They jumped over to the building and disappeared through a window. They walked across the office to the computer sitting on the dark desk. Donnie quickly gets to work, searching for the information he's looking for.

"Wow, looks like they have been experimenting with mutagen for 10 years now." He continues to type. "They store it in a warehouse out by the docks."

"Great. Let's get going." says Raph, uncomfortable in the strange office. None of the others seemed to notice all the toys and child's books laying on the shelves.

"Hold on. I want to collect as much data as possible about these people." 

Leo nods his head in agreement. "The more we know the better."

They heard a dull thumping and glared at Mikey. He was holding a large red ball. "What. It's cool." he claims, continuing to bounce the ball.

Leo sighed. "How much longer is this going to take? Mikey seems to be enjoying himself too much."

"2 minutes." Donnie replied promptly.

The klinking of keys were heard just outside the office door. Leo froze as the klinging stopped and the doorknob began to wiggle.

An old woman walked into her apparently empty office. Her hair was pure wight and braided, falling half way down her back. She wore a bright blue shirt with darker blue flowers scattered on it and a pair of light jeans. She had a wight bag hanging limply from her shoulder.

She walked to her desk, dropping the bag onto the chair, and stared the computer screen before turning on her metallic desk lamp. She ruffled threw some papers till she found a pad of sticky notes. She scribbled something on it before sticking it onto the bag. The shelves were cleared of several children's books, a large, dark stuffed bear, and other various toys which were stuffed into the bag. A few energy bars and crackers were added to the load before she picked it up. The old lady looked around her office, sighed, scribbled one last note, stuck to the computer screen and was gone.

The four turtles reapeared out of the shadows, ready to get their work over with. Donnie sat back in front of the computer, taking the flash drive out before reading the note left behind. His eyes wide with surprise he snatched the note up and handed it to Leo. he read it slowly, processing the final line. He looked at his brothers, saying, "We are now on a rescue mission. Lets go." They all left the office, melting into the shadows.

The note fluttered to the desk, revealing the message.

Basement level 3  
Room 1103A  
Help little mutant turtle


	2. Rescue

Mikey could see the old women just ahead, walking calmly towards the elevator, her sneakers squeeking against the tile. He and his brothers followed behind, ducking into stray hallways and offices when she turned to look behind her. He watched as she stepped into the wood paneled elevator, stopping the doors from closing with her foot. She looked back down the hallway, searching, before letting the doors close behind her. They slipped out of the room they were in and pried open the elevator doors. They climbed down several stories before they saw the top of the elevator below them and they slipped back into the hallway, old lady no longer in sight.

"Donnie, what room are we looking for."

Without hesitating Donnie replied, "1103A, that way." They all went the way Donnie pointed.

It annoyed Mikey a little that those two wouldn't tell him and Raph what was going on. All they knew was that this was some sort of rescue mission, though who they were rescuing Mikey couldn't tell. He knew all this was making Raph mad because he grumbled the entire way to the strange room.

When they finally found Leo motioned for them to be quiet as he listened. Mikey followed his lead, straining his ears to hear the voices on the other side of the door.

"Now, I filled this bag with your favorite books and some toys you like. Here's Mr. Stuffy. Remember to be good, stay out of the sun, do what they say, and never ever come back here. Understand?"

A small, sweet voice replied. "Yes, ma'am."

Mikey and his brothers disappeared down a side hallway as the old lady cam out of the room. He heard her sigh. "I hope they won't be too long." Once she disappeared back into the elevator Leo went into the room she had just left.

Mikey couldn't help but smile when Leo returned with a little shadow following.

It was a mutant turtle like them. He could tell it was a girl without really knowing how. But, wow, did she look strange. Instead of being green, her skin was a wightish-pink color, much like a pearl. Her shell was light grey like cement. He couldn't imagine anyone having such bright red eyes like hers. They kinda creeped them out by themselves, but they fit this little turtle perfectly. 

Out of the side of his eye, Mikey saw the look of surprise on Raph's face and mild curiosity on Donnie's. Leo showed no emotion as he led them back to the elevator. The little turtle fell in between Raph and Mikey, carrying the wight bag the old lady had filled and the dark brown teddy bear that had to be Mr. Stuffy. The bear was at least half the girls size and Mikey chuckled a little as she struggled with it.

In the elevator he took the big bag from the small girl so that she wouldn't have to carry it all the way back to the liar. She smiled up at him, her red eyes sparkling with happiness and anxiouty. He thought about how perfect a little sister she made as the five of them walked home.


	3. Naming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little wight turtle gets a name from Splinter.

When they all finally got to the liar, the little wight turtle was dragging behind, her eyes hooded and sleepy. Leo left to report to Splinter, Mikey went to get some pillows and blankets, and Donnie started on his knew information. Raph was left by himself with the newest addition to the strange family.

She looked up at him with those red eyes, conveying her wearyness with one glance. She gave of a big yawn, rubbing her eyes. Raph's eyes softened.

"Hey, you tired?" She nodded wordlessly. "I geuss it's kinda late." Raph yelled out to Mikey, "Mikey! Hurry up!"

"I'm working on it!" Mikey yelled back. He soon appeared with a large stack of blankets and two pillows. He set to work making up the couch. When he was finished the little turtle climbed up into the blankets and snuggled with her bear, soon fast asleep.

Donnie came in from his lab, eyes glued to his laptop, and sat down right next to where the little one slept. He continued to type endlessly.

Splinter came in from the dojo, Leo right behind, to find his three other sons watching TV and laptop. On the couch was a bundle of blankets with a little wight head peeping out. He walked over and layed one hand on her head. She sighed and snuggled deeper into her blankets. Splinter smiled down at her.

"I think this little one will fit in perfectly." Says Splinter. Mikey smiles.

"That's what I said!" he declared happily. "She's gonna make this place a lot more fun."

"We're gonna need to find her a room." stated Raph.

"Maybe we could empty out one of the storage rooms." suggested Donnie, not looking up. "They're plenty big enough."

"And we could find her a bed." says Leo.

"And we're gonna need to give her a name, too." states Mikey matter of factly. Splinter looked thoughtful as he stroked his gotee. "I will meditate on this." he says as he turnes to leave.

"Wonder what her name will be?" Leo wonders aloud.

"Why not something like Garcia?" suggested Raph.

"Naw, to Spanish." Mikey

"Oh, yeah, sys the guy with the Spanish name." Raph

"Oh yeah." Mikey

How about Shana?" Donnie

Doesn't fit her." Raph

"Yeah. I think she's more of an "H" name. Like Hannah." Leo

"Not Hannah. Maybe Hailey." Raph

"I got it!" declares Mikey. "It's Hope." The other three thought about it.

"IT fits her." Donnie speaks up.

"Yeah, but Sensie's the one who gets to name her." Leo reminds them. They all sighed right as Splinter came back out. "Her name shall be Hope." he declares.

"I was right!" Mikey declares happily. He started doing a dance. Raph stuck out his leg and Mikey tripped over it, falling on his face. His two brothers laughed as Donnie shook his head at them.

It was only going to get worse throughout the years with their new little sister, Hope.


	4. Taco Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April makes the guys a taco diner. To bad Hope doesn't know what that is.

Mikey walked into the kitchen, yawning loudly, to find that Splinter had made scrambled eggs for breakfast. Leo, Donnie, and Hope sat at the table while Splinter was cooking at the stove. Mikey sat next to Hope, across from Leo. A plate of eggs was set in front of him. Raph soon followed, also yawning.

 

Leo went straight to work. "Today we need to empty out a storage room, find a bed, mattress, and sheets, and put together Hope's room." He looked across the table at Mikey. "You're the best choice to baby sit her, so get some games to do or something."

 

Hope looked up from her now empty plate. "Can' pay Uno?" she asked Mikey. Everyone smiled at her.

 

"Sure, why not." says Mikey.

 

Soon after. Leo and Raph went to empty the room, Donnie was once again on his laptop, and Mikey was looking through the wight bag for the game Hope wanted to play.

 

"I found it it!" exclaimed Mikey, thrusting a bright box of cards into the air.

 

Hope giggled, red eyes shining. "I good at Uno." she warns Mikey.

 

"We'll see about that." and they were soon in the middle of a big game.

 

Donnie's phone started going off as Hope happily called out "Uno!" He had picked it up yo see that April had texted him.

 

_I have dcided 2 cook diner 2night._

_  
_Donnie replied.

 

_Do u have toys or games u dont use anymore?_

_yeah y?_

_could u bring them w u 2night? ull c y when u get here. & sheets?_

_sure. c u 2night_ :-)

 

Donnie smiled. He wondered how April will react to the newest family member. Maybe she'll fall in love with Hope like the rest of them. Or she could freak out. He sighed. All he could do now was continue his search for information and wait.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mikey yelled out in rage, throwing his hand of cards onto the table. It was nearly 5:30 and Mikey had just lost yet another game of Uno against his little sister. Hope smiled up at him, yet another victory making her happy.

 

Leo and Raph were setting up a bed they had found for Hope. Donnie had just lrft to help April bring all the stuff over. That left Mikey to watch Hope again. As it turns out, she has a lot of energy packed in that tiny body. Only recently had she started calming down. So they sat and played Uno.

 

"Hey, sensie!" said Mikey as Splinter walked into the room. "Want to play?"

 

Splinter nodded. "That is why I'm here." Hope's smile got wider.

 

"Yay!" she said as Mikey started counting out the cards. Soon after the game was over, Hope being empty handed.

 

"I will win this!" declared Mikey as Leo and Raph entered.

 

"You will win what?" Leo asked.

 

"I  _will_ win Uno. That was your last victory, Hope. This game is mine!" Mikey starts shuffling the bright cards for what feels like the hundreth time today.

 

"Hey, add us in." says Raph. They were soon in the middle of the biggest Uno game in the history of Uno. Raph put down a plus 4 wild card. Everyone cheered as little wight hands picked up 4 cards. Raph claimed the color red. Splinter put down a red 7, followed by Leo's red reverse, then Splinter's red plus 2. They all cheered again as Hope picked up 2 more cards.

 

But this victory didn't last long as Hope put down card after card. Five minutes later she won once again with a wild card. "Crap!" exclaimed Mikey as Leo sigh's and Raph throws down his cards in defeat.

 

"She's a little demon!" says Raph. Hope glared at him as Mikey picked up the cards and started shuffling.

 

"Raph, leave her alone." Leo demanded. Raph didn't respond as he glared back at Hope. The two turtles locked eyes, neither looking away, neither blinking.

 

Mikey laughed out loud. "Are you seriously having a staring contest?"

 

"Yes." Raph and Hope said in unison.

 

"Wonder who'll win this?" Leo wondered out loud.

 

"Hope." says Splinter as he takes his leave.

 

"Yeah, go Raph! You can do it!" Mikey cheered. Leo sighed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Donnie and April were walking down a sewer tunnel, their arms full of bags. "So," started April. "are you actually going to tell me why I'm bringing over a bunch of old toys, or do   
I have to guess?"

 

"Try to guess." says Donnie.

 

"Fine. Um..." she was quiet for a few moments as she thought. "Mikey wants them."

 

Donnie laughed. "Possible, but no, not yet."

 

April laughed back. "Okay, you... plan on using them for target practice."

 

"Still no."

 

"For experiments?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Fine, I give up. declares April as they entered the turtles sewer home. "What do you need them for?"

 

Donnie ignored the question, instead choosing to yell out, "Guys, where are you?"

 

"Kitchen!" Leo's voice replied. They headed towards the sound.

 

Donnie chuckled when he saw Hope and Raph staring at each other across the kitchen table. Mikey sat between them, watching intently as he shoved trail mix in his mouth. Leo watched from his perch on the counter.

 

Donnie put his bags on the counter and asked, "Who's winning?"

 

Mikey quickly replied. "Hope. She's really good at this." Donnie turned around to see April watching the little wight turtle, a small smile on her face. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. April liked Hope. That was a lot off his shoulders.

 

She placed her bags next to Donnie's. "Now I know what you wanted the toys for." He chuckled.

 

"What's in the bags?" Mikey chimed in, looking through them impatiently.

 

"Food and toys." states April. "We're having Tacos tonight."

 

"Yay, tacos!" yells Mikey, punching both his fists in the air.

 

"What tacos?" Hope questioned, not taking her eyes off Raph. Mikey, Leo, and Donnie groaned.

 

"Of course you don't know what tacos are." Donnie groaned again. 

 

"She'll find out soon enough." says Leo.

 

And so she did. After another fifteen minutes of staring, Raph finally gave in and blinked. Everyone cheered for Hope. Then the tacos were served! Hopes eyes widened as she took her first bite. She would never forget what tacos are. So they all laughed happily, joking with each other with the smell of tacos in the air.


End file.
